


Twisted Hearts' Tale

by Piddleyfangs



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Corruption, Demons, F/F, Futanari, Horse dick, Love, Other, Romance, Selfcest, Succubus, Transformation, demonic, dicking, good times!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: Ruby has had a crush on Pyrrha for so long she's lost track. Pyrrha feels the same and one day takes matters into her own hands. She leaves a note for Ruby to find, asking for a date. Pyrrha's decision leads to her growing a horse dick and fucking a demon.Commissioned by anon





	Twisted Hearts' Tale

Pyrrha x Ruby

 

Ruby’s eyes weren’t on the game. The volley ball landed square on her face, sending the girl flying backwards onto her rear. The whistle sounded and her team came to her side. Weiss was distant, rolling her eyes at the accident. Yang was on the ground, practically power sliding to make it to her. Ruby brushed aside their concerns quietly, rising back up to her feet. Her eyes went straight back to where they were before, to that which distracted her from the game to begin with. Pyrrha was laughing into her palm, her bright green eyes shimmering. 

She was so beautiful. Ruby couldn’t stop thinking about her on her way back to the locker room. It was her racing heart and occupied thoughts that kept her unable to keep up with the world around her. Trying to remember when the crush started was nigh impossible. As soon as Ruby got to Beacon she knew that Pyrrha was gorgeous. She was purely incredible, and strong, and kind. It was all this that made her the glue cramming up the works in Ruby’s head. Even when Ruby went to bed, with flushed cheeks and needy curling fingers, her thoughts were occupied. It didn’t happen all at once, it was just a growing pressure, a rising gradient. 

Avoiding her friends made the whole time in the locker room awkward. Ruby just wanted to get out of her gym clothes and get back into her school uniform. When she opened her locker, her heart skipped a beat when she saw the note laid down neatly on top of her bundle of clothes. She nearly fell back. There was no way that could be what she thought it was. Her eyes darted around the room, making out the sight of long red hair slipping away. 

Grasped in her hand, Ruby unfolded the letter to quickly read over the note. “M-m-meet me at the cafeteria just before lunch. Eeeeeeh!-” She dropped the letter and put her hand to her mouth, muffling her scream. Her eyes just shuddered, looking over the signature Pyrrha left in her clean hand writing there at the bottom. She gulped, and composed herself. She threw her clothes off and got dressed as quickly as she could! She felt equal parts numb and sensitive. There were chills and tremors, but also a rising excitement that was impossible to contain. She felt like a fire that couldn’t be contained any longer. Ruby got the rest of her uniform on and raced out of the changing room. She wasn’t sure how she was going to be able to contain herself while waiting for just before lunch. 

She wandered around the mess hall, buying her time. Every minute passed by like a heavy train with no wheels. Seconds grinded past her. Tensions only rose in her body. There was this swelling feeling inside of her, more powerful, more commanding than any tension she had ever felt before. It was hard to place exactly what it was, but it felt a lot stronger than the feelings her little crush on Pyrrha had given her before. It was hotter, and was swelling at a much slower pace. Perhaps that was what real love felt like? This feeling like a hole was burning in your chest.

Ruby took a seat all to herself. Lunch was about to start. From the door she watched as familiar faces started to enter through the double doors into the messhall. None of them where who she was waiting for. They poured in past her, taking their place in the slowly forming line, just waiting for the formal beginning of lunch to commence so they could get their food. Ruby sighed to herself, her chin in her hands, elbows against the table. She was so emotionally fragile after getting so excited. All she could do was hope that she would show up. If she didn’t show up, and if the note was fake, and if- 

“I’m so sorry I am late, Ruby! I hope I did not make you wait too long,” Pyrrha said. Ruby was stunned, coming out of her slump almost instantly. She stared, dumb founded at the beauty of Pyrrha’s comforting smile, the look of her walk as her womanly hips went left and right, step after step. “To be honest, I was expecting to be here before you, but it seems you beat me to that.” 

“Pyrrha!” Ruby smiled, almost losing complete volume control. Ruby felt the echoes of her voice come back to hit her, and a red blush swell over her when she swore she could feel eyes on her. Pyrrha wasn’t fazed, just politely reaching her hand out to grab Ruby’s, giggling all the while. The two took their place in line, standing as close as Ruby felt she could get away with, her breath hot and hard. 

“Forgive me if this set up is a tad odd,” Pyrrha said, her composure gentle and inviting. Ruby refused to let go of Pyrrha’s hand. “I wasn’t sure if this is how people normally did things, but a note just seemed the most sensible. It made my feelings and intent clear, and as well it was the most likely to reach you. At the time, however, I feared you would have preferred that I had spoken to you face to face. I honestly thought that maybe how I asked you would have been a deal breaker…” 

“Pfft, are you kidding?!” Ruby laughed. “I’m so happy you asked! You have no idea! I would have accepted if you asked me out on the back of last week’s math homework!” Ruby grew closer, her free hand finding Pyrrha’s and grabbing onto it. The two made eye contact. Pyrrha’s usually strong composure, her stoic kindness, all of it was opened as she was caught off guard. Her face quickly turned to a smile, one so genuine and broad, a generous blush on her face. Pyrrha freed her hand just in time to grab her tray. Ruby snapped out of it and quickly grabbed her own tray. 

Escorted by Pyrrha back to the table, Ruby hadn’t even the foggiest ability to look at her lunch. She didn’t even know what she was eating until there was a quiet moment in their conversation. Her hand gently slid over the sandwich, quietly dismantling it. “I’ve had a crush on your for so long,” Ruby said, her eyes down on her sandwich, her grin nervous and unsure. “Every day, you’ve just always been so beautiful. You’re so kind, so supportive… There is literally no one as beautiful or perfect as you.”

Pyrrha laughed, her beautiful eyes closed as she smiled. Ruby looked up from her tray, her face bashful, as if she was staring up at a goddess, about to hear the answer to her prayers. “I’m always told I’m so amazing, as if I’m this perfect person… I never really believe them… But when you say it…” Pyrrha reached forward, a hand on Ruby’s cheek. The huntress gulped, staring up at Pyrrha as she leaned in. She pushed her lush lips against Ruby’s forehead. Ruby quickly moved forward, that burning feeling in her core intensifying. Greedily, she pushed her lips against Pyrrha’s. Pyrrha gasped, but her eye lids grew heavy, and her lips began to massage Ruby’s own. They were locked into the kiss. 

A first kiss could never have been sweeter with anyone else. Ruby didn’t want it to end, and was thrilled when she never felt Pyrrha’s lips part too far away. They both breathed steadily through their nose. Ruby loved the hot feeling of Pyrrha’s breath, the sounds their hissing noses made when they flared out with air, how their lips smooshed against each other until spit made their mouths moist. Tongues collided after what felt like a whole lifetime passed. Ruby didn’t know when to stop and was expecting Pyrrha to set the limit, to pace how far they should be going. But that authority never arose. No matter how far Ruby pushed, Pyrrha always met her right back in equal force. It was like making out with a mirror. 

Softer lips couldn’t be found anywhere else. Ruby was entranced by them and the feelings she gave her. All those sensations were foreign to her. That fire was rising in her, that hole burrowing deeper and deeper. Ruby reached under the table, grasping her hands around Pyrrha’s thigh. So toned, strong, yet ever so soft. Supple pure skin toned underneath, like masonry encapsulated by plush wall. Ruby felt Pyrrha’s moan into the kiss. Little red pushed onward. Her fingernails traced higher, higher. She left a little scratch. Her finger tongued the inner corner of Pyrrha’s thigh. The huntress moaned from the kiss, her lips breaking. “Oh Ruby~” 

The adventurous huntress pulled back from the kiss, gasping for breath. They were getting too loud. Ruby could feel eyes. Her head darted back and forth, examining every possible corner. There was not a single person staring, but Ruby knew had they continued things would have gone too far for the confines of the cafeteria. They needed to go elsewhere. “Let’s finish eating.” 

“Yes, let’s eat…” Pyrrha gasped. 

“And then we’ll meet at my room tonight. I’ll make sure everyone is somewhere else.” 

“Y-yes, we need to meet again. Badly.” 

They kissed one more time and then let the date go to something a little more tender; Something more sociably acceptable. Though, if Ruby had her way, she’d have stripped Pyrrha right there on the table. She’d waited so long to give her all the admiration and worship, all the loving she could muster. Ruby wiped her lips clean, taking a dragged out bite of her sandwich.

Classes dragged. Ruby felt no desire to focus on anything that wasn’t Pyrrha. Her heart was fluttering. All that anxiety over the letter was gone. She felt so completely fulfilled, and as excited as possible for where the night was going to take her. Soon enough she’d be in a room alone with Pyrrha. For the first time ever. Was planning it too much a bad idea? She wanted the night to go well, but as she scribbled little ideas on a piece of paper, she couldn’t help but wish for passion to be the driving for what the night entailed. Hastily, she erased the final few options from the list and crumbled the paper up and tossed it away. She huffed, her hands diving beneath her skirt. Just a little touch. 

After the final class, that class that felt like one last hour she could not stand, Ruby arranged to be alone that evening. She was sick, terribly so. “I couldn’t focus on volleyball at all. I felt like at any second I was going to throw up a bunch!” 

“Her forehead is pretty hot.” Blake said, taking turns with Yang to look over Ruby. 

“My poor sister!” Yang cooed, tugging Ruby in for a hug. “Well, if you want to be alone tonight we’ll go talk to someone and get a place so you don’t… um… spread-“ Yang let go of Ruby and side stepped a few inches. “Y’know, your flu.” 

“Yeah, I’d hate for it to spread,” Weiss said. “Especially since we have those big tests tomorrow. I’m not going to let some bug Ruby picked up get in the way of me doing my absolute best on them.” 

“Of course, Weiss.” Ruby said, letting a little fake cough. Weiss backed away towards the door, grimacing. They all left shortly after, grabbing a change of clothes and a few personals. Ruby sighed, grabbing a cold glass of water and pushing it against her cheeks, feeling the chill of the water help her legitimate burning sensation that Pyrrha was giving her. Oh Pyyrrha. It wouldn’t be much longer until they were together. 

Ruby had a million ideas for how the night could go. Movies! Games! Snacks! They’d probably talk for hours, really get to know each other. Ruby hadn’t an idea how dates were supposed to go, but she was just going to stack up all the stuff she knew made these things work out.

A knock at the door made her go wild. Her heart pumped as she opened it. And who else could it be than the woman of the night herself. “Pyrrha! Come on in!” Ruby said, grabbing Pyrrha by the arm and bringing her inside. Pyrrha laughed, letting herself get moved along by the shorter girl. Pyrrha hadn’t any luggage on her, just herself and her school uniform. She twirled into the room, her plaid skirt swirling around her. Her black leggings glistened under the light from the ceiling. Her bright green eyes locked with Ruby’s. The smile on that face was beyond priceless. Ruby’s knees felt so much weaker than they ever had before. 

“It’s nice of you to have invited me,” Pyrrha said, her tone low and humble. “I never get to be with other people after class that often… By the time I’m done with training and school work… But I promise of course to always make time for you,” Pyrrha grinned, her hands wrapping around Ruby’s. Ruby sat down on the bed, taking Pyrrha with her, their grasps tight. Ruby was afraid her palms were sweaty, the warmth growing between her fingers. There was so much she wanted to say, but in a way, it felt like it was all being communicated wordlessly. Ruby just had to plant her hand on Pyrrha’s face to say a million things. She felt how soft Pyrrha’s cheek was. The two met in another kiss, this one quickly picking up the pace with the feisty session they had in the cafeteria. Without even a hint of rules in the air, it was hard to stop themselves from accelerating back to where they left off. Ruby put a hand up against Pyrrha’s chest. Pyrrha ripped her uniform open, stripping down to the shirt beneath the coat, and that too would be opened. 

Fingers explored places that were familiar and strange all at once. Ruby never felt someone else’s breast but her own. She was surprised by how inviting it was. She groped harder, her palm digging in against Pyrrha’s chest. Pyrrha was probably the bustiest girl in the school. Ruby barely noticed it before, but now that she was free to toy with it, all of sudden it was one of the most alluring things she ever felt. Ruby grew restless. Her fingers curled underneath Pyrrha’s bra, pushing the covering to the side. Pyrrha let Ruby do as she pleased, mirroring her intensity all the same. She grabbed Ruby’s head on both sides with both hands and forced her lips to plant against the tip of her breast. 

Pursed lips puckered and pushed up against the erect pink tip. It was soft, and ever so ticklish. Every flick of Ruby’s lips past the tip, brushing ever so slightly by, sent Pyrrha into a fit. There was a pair of moans for every little action. Ruby breathed hot against it. She opened her mouth and let the nipple into her maw. She clenched her lips around it tightly. Her tongue tickled the nub while she dragged her head back to tug on the nipple. She could feel the heft of the breast underneath her lips. Pyrrha arched her fingers, dragging her nails down across Ruby’s head, ruffling her hair as she gasped. Pleasure ran in long, powerful pangs that they were both powerless to prevent, yet completely enthralled by. “More!” Pyrrha gasped, her legs spreading as wide as they could go before wrapping around Ruby’s body, pushing her in. 

Ruby didn’t even notice as from her rear, a spaded tail sprouted, lifting her skirt slightly and parting her panties away. Small details like that seemed lost to her as she stripped Pyrrha done, and Pyrrha returned the favor. Ruby’s top was off, down to just her skirt. Pyrrha was completely naked. Ruby never felt more nervous than when she pushed those panties down from Pyrrha’s body. It felt like unearthing some treasure that was best left undisturbed for so long. Pyrrha’s reassuring hands were there, gently guiding Ruby’s grip lower, the fabric gliding down shapely thighs, revealing lines that met all the way down at the curvature of Pyrrha’s mound. Pink and hairless. A divine sight. Panties were dropped to the side, inhibitions went with them. 

 

That tail flicked back and forth, like the tail of cat on the hunt. Ruby swayed her rear in the air less and less innocently. Her rear seemed tighter around her panties even, but that wasn’t enough of a feeling to distract her from the blood heating situation she was diving right into. Two fingers was what she used on herself, so Ruby did just the same for Pyrrha. The powerful huntress cooed, her hands tight around Ruby’s wrist, guiding her in a little bit faster than Ruby had planned to go. She could feel the welcoming dampness envelop her fingers. Ruby wasn’t a complete stranger to the tightness, to the warmth, or the wet feeling, but somehow all of it was different. This was Pyrrha’s tightness, her warmth, her wetness. Just because of that, it was a completely new situation.

The mound swallowed her fingers. Ruby arched her finger tips, rolling them around together as a unit to feel inside. Pyrrha left out little huffs, a fair deal quieter than her moans before. Somehow, that felt like an issued challenge to Ruby. Her eyes locked with Pyrrha’s and they kissed again without a thought. Locked in the kiss, Ruby’s cute head angled to get deeper, they started to enthrall even harder. Deeper, harder, Ruby pushed her fingers as hard as she normally liked, but Pyrrha wanted more. She guiding harder with her hands, kissing deeper, moaning harder, not with pleasure, but with desperation. Ruby’s new tail hardened, straightening up in the air. She pushed harder. She had to not just love Pyrrha, she had to worship her. 

Her head is pushed hard, digging her face in against Pyrrha’s abs. Ruby moaned cutely, dragging her lewd tongue out from her mouth, licking up and down in a frenzy. Her fingers never stopped, they only increased their rate. Digging in as deep as they can and falling back just enough so Ruby could push. She was blasting away, though it was when she dragged her curved fingers back out and then pushed in straightened right away when she got her biggest results. That was when Pyrrha moaned like she would’ve back in the cafeteria. That was what Ruby wanted. 

It was in her grasp. Pleasure unlike anything she felt before was rushing through her. Ruby kept going, just getting off on watching Pyrrha lewdly move, pant like she was as horny as possible. But it really turned Ruby on when Pyrrha was forceful. Those strong hands on her body felt so good. Pyrrha was ungodly strong. She could probably beat Ruby in a battle any day. And here she was, using that strength to push Ruby where she needed to go to make the night blissful. Her tongue worshipped those abs, feeling every contour against the surface of her tongue. Her stomach was so fit. Ruby cooed, drowning in her little slice of heaven. 

Pyrrha came at last. Her pussy grasped around that finger, Pyrrha letting out little hot moans. It wasn’t her loudest gasps by far, but it was her most passionate. Little hot moans that ached out in the air for so long before sharply stopping and starting again as the orgasm passed through her body. Pyrrha moaned again, her head leaning back against the pillow of the bed. She wrapped her hands around Ruby and pulled her closer. They laid on the bed, their vision growing foggy in the moment. Ruby swore she saw a bright light just as she lost her vision to the sweet release of sleep. 

At night as the pair were close in sleep, they changed. Their bodies were enveloped in a thin mist that was bright as a low lamp. It bathed them in sensations that made their dreams blissful and seductive. Ruby was restless, tossing and turning on top of Pyrrha. Her tail swished underneath the bed covers. Her face was hot and red, sweat dripping all over her body. It was a sauna under those covers. Her breasts grew, her erect nipples pushing up against Pyrrha’s fit body. Her skin turned red in blotches of crimson that spread across her body like vines of a plant. They crawled up her skin, marking her redder and redder, giving her skin and otherworldly quality. Two cute horns arched out of her body.

Her eyes opened suddenly. Ruby sat straight up, the whites of her eyes turning black as night, with two red dots glowing in the center of her vision. Something was wrong, something was missing. In her frantic thoughts, she was in that state of awakening when everything was still woozy and unsure. She didn’t really know what was going on, why she was as hot as a sauna, or even what had happened last night or was about to happen. There were no names or meaning in her head. All there was to guide her was a single thought. A thought of something missing! And it was driving her nuts! 

“I didn’t get my turn!” She moaned, her more shapely body shuddering. “Cock! I need cock! The biggest one I can get!” She cooed, freshly awoken from the torment of her dreams. She raised a clawed finger and focused with more simplicity than she could’ve if she were more conscious. The mist that surrounded them focused tighter and tighter on Pyrrha. The particles of pink centered tighter and tighter around Pyrrha’s crotch. Ruby licked her black lips, her forked tongue panting as she cast her spell. Her whole body was dripping wet, her pussy leaking like crazy as she made herself more excited and her spell dealt its cost on her body. Lust rose and rose, just like the mass that was growing out from Pyrrha’s body, the growth going right through the guiding hoop of pink mist that surrounded the spear. 

That column grew bigger and bigger, staying just as thick as the fairly wide hoop that had surrounded Pyrrha’s hips originally. When all the pink clouds cleared, Pyrrha had a horse cock that was so deliciously thick, so completely huge. Ruby looked it over, sizing it up through her freshly corrupted eyes. She could already envision how that mighty knocker would ruin her. It was unholy, a tainted terrible curse to plant on a goddess like Pyrrha, but Ruby knew her goddess would wake to love it. 

The pleasure the cock would grant her would be such a delicious match to Pyrrha’s growing need to control, to be as rough as she pleased. It was then in those scant moments of corrupted clarity, when Ruby was the least aware of herself, that she saw the underbelly of her pure love. While she watched Pyrrha in the heat of infatuation, it was more than a desire to love and be loved that she wanted. She also wanted that tall muscular girl to fuck her brains out. 

Ruby gave the dick a single kiss before she suddenly fell forward, passing back out as suddenly as she had become awake. The spell took all her energy, and her awakening was as temporary as could be, just a spat from a newborn succubus in the thralls of her first sleep seducing event. Her dreams were tormenting and taunting as her new lust was growing through her, and that hole of fire that burnt inside of her became so big that it swallowed her whole. Ruby would be a demoness from then on. She would live only to give in to her lust, and most importantly, to love Pyrrha. At least, that was what her dreams whispered to her. 

Day came. 

It came hours late. The clocks said it was past noon, but Ruby was having a hard time remembering why that number mattered. She rolled off of whatever she was laying on, not remembering how it was she had fallen asleep. She fell off her bed and onto her ass, surprising by how well she took the fall, as if she had some extra padding. Her tail swung back and forth as she woke up. She felt something hot and thick on her chest right beneath her tits, which felt a lot heavier than usual. Eh, really, she didn’t even remember having tits. There was a thick clear substance clinging beneath her big round breasts. The stuff smelled incredible and literally tasted like a lighter maple syrup, like a creamy powdered sugar thing. She licked it all up in a hurry, suckling on every damp finger.

Ruby slowly rose and walked over to the bathroom, her tail swaying lazily. As soon as Ruby looked in the mirror, her groggy state was kicked to the side. Ruby wasn’t expecting to be looking at a girl in a really good Halloween costume. She couldn’t make sense of why her face was red as hell, why her eyes were dark save for the glowing red daggers that stared back at her. Two black nubby horns on her head weren’t helping matters. Neither was just how busty and gorgeous she was. Her breasts were still smaller than Pyrrha’s, but her body just did a lot of catching up. Wider hips, thinner waist, bigger tits, better ass. There was even a cute tail waving around right between her booty-ful cheeks. Ruby gasped, pricking the tips of her fingers on both horns. 

She left the bathroom in a rush, confused at what had happened to her. Pyrrha was slowly waking up. Peeking out from the covers was a big, dark, horse dick, and it was draining oodles of excess cum. Ruby was wide eyed, but also felt a mix of lust and hunger. A sweet sensation filled her mouth as the aftertaste of the cum she ate off her belly came back to haunt her. Before Pyrrha could completely awaken Ruby rushed over and started to lick up and down against that cock. 

Her forked tongue slithered the whole trail up that mountain of a dick. She left a little drool trail as she tasted all the leftover goodness hiding out on that dick. She even started to gather up some pre that would have gone wasted if it stayed on that cock forever, or even worse, was wiped away! Ruby knew she could happily be a cum dump for that cock for as long as she lived. Ruby grasped her hands around the sides of that buffet of a dick, her hands dyed black like little gloves, with ornate little crocheted symbology tattooed a few inches into the middle of her forearm. Pyrrha’s mind would be interrupted by loud moans. She wasn’t prepared for the new foreign pleasures that would take her over. Under the heat of her breath she mumbled, “Ruby~” over and over. 

Ruby lifted that towering dick up, letting it ride up at its full length, like positioning a rocket to go into orbit. Ruby lifted herself, showing how her shapely legs had leggings dyed into her legs permanently, a similarly ornate pattern decorating the end of the black legs just right before her pussy. Ruby pushed her mound down hard around the tip of that head. Her body felt surreal. She felt like she could do things that normally would have broken her. She wasn’t playing by the same old rules she had before. She slid down on that cock, shattering whatever remained of her virginity, but she took it as if she had done it a million times before. There was just enough tightness to make Pyrrha squeal, but so much experience behind every push the naïve Ruby did. She seemed unsure, but she was moving with the confidence and prowess that could make most self-titled sex gurus surrender their careers. She swirled her hips, thrusting in just the right ways to position and milk that cock. 

“Oh fuck, Ruby~!” Pyrrha moaned, definitely much louder than she had the night before. She roared to life and became the fit huntress that Ruby had desired. Ruby felt Pyrrha’s strong hands clench tightly around her shoulders. With a sudden lift, Ruby was in the air for a moment before her back crashed down to meet with the mattress. Ruby spread her legs and laid out across the bed, presenting herself like a big red, busty, cock eating meal. Ruby cooed gently, her face twisted into adorable yet seductive grins and glances. 

The little demon was ridden as hard as Pyrrha could muster. Pyrrha wasn’t gifted with the same confidence and unworldly ability to use her new form. Pyrrha stumbled with her massive cock, pushing the animalistic girth up and nearly falling forward when she didn’t balance herself the right way. It was a pillar that could disrupt her center of gravity if she didn’t push it in a way that she could anticipate and prepare herself for. As well, she didn’t quite understand what was the right to be pushing that thing back and forth. All she knew was that the steadily rising lust was guiding her. Ruby watched with glee as Pyrrha’s face became more corrupt, more desiring. 

She took what she wanted. She thrust when she desired. She pushed forward with all the force that she desired. Every plummeting thrust of that cock, every growing return that Pyrrha rose from Ruby. It was all too much. Pyrrha pushed one last time and drained her cock inside of that pussy, filling Ruby with cum. The succubus slid herself back just enough to let that cock free, watching it wetly thwack off against Ruby’s inner thighs, spilling a runny treat out over her legs. Ruby started to gobble up the excess before it fell on the bed. She flexibly pushed her pussy into the air, curling it back so she could just open her mouth and let her slit drip off the frosting. 

Pyrrha was gasping, equal parts quizzical on her face and seduced. “W-what did we just… Did I always…” 

“It’s weird to me too.” Ruby confessed, giggling as she slurped up more of the cum. She rolled forward and deep throated the cock, suckling and licking until from head to base that shaft was completely clean. “But I’m just accepting it. My body feels so much better now~” 

Pyrrha stared down at herself, a confused look on her face. Her hands briefly pushed over her form, puzzling over her slightly floppy dick then. Ruby sighs to herself. “Though, we’re both pretty late to class at this rate. I really don’t want to be too late or else people are going to start talking about us. And besides that, Yang could drop by to check on me any second now.” Ruby raised a clawed hand, focusing as hard as she could. The pink mist formed out from her hand, rushing forward to wrap around herself and Pyrrha. The glowing pink magic grabbed their clothes, and in a flash, the pair were dressed, and looked as normal as they did the night before, save for Ruby looking about twice as slutty, and Pyrrha having the slightest dent of a bulge against her skirt. “Phew! That actually worked!” Ruby grinned, her skirt rustling as her invisible tail wagged in delight. “Now, we’re going to have to keep this stuff secret. I can only turn it invisible for now…” Ruby wrapped her arms around Pyrrha, planting a kiss on her lips. “I don’t what happened… But I really like it… I just wanted to make sure that you…” 

“I love it, Ruby.” Pyrrha affirmed, wrapping her own arms around Ruby. “I’ve never felt so good, I swear it. You love me, and I love you. Whatever form we take. I almost do not care if we figure out what happened to us. I’m curious, and I’m wondering if it is best if we fix it…” 

“We should stay this way~” Ruby cooed. Pyrrha nodded abrubtly. The two kissed, their tongues meeting, Ruby’s forked tongue having a much easier time wrapping around Pyrrha’s. It was more flexible and exciting than the last time they had kissed. 

They went their own ways. With new bodies, and already having missed more than half of the school day, the two had a lot to lie about. Ruby didn’t want to reveal what she had been doing the night before. It was that cute thing that people went through when they hid the fact that they are dating. Save for the fact that Ruby also made her new girlfriend grew a new horse dick, it was incredibly innocent and adorable. She was able to lie her way through much and more, though it was hard to get past Yang. At least it would be if her sister wasn’t the best person in the world. Chances are Yang would just high five her little sis for totally scoring. 

Yang was also the closest to discover Ruby’s new form. “Something smells like, I don’t know? Like roses and fire.” Yang said, no doubt discovering Ruby’s new musk fairly quickly. Ruby cleared her throat, taking a few nervous steps closer to Yang, her new high heels grown out from her feet click against the floor, disguised as just normal shoes by her spell.

“It’s nothing.” Ruby said, her eyes flaring red. 

“Oh yeah, that’s right.” Yang said, snapping her fingers with sudden clarity. “Sorry, I was confused. I must have had the smell left over from the bathroom. They replaced all the soap dispensers with this new stuff…” Yang continued to trail on, but Ruby was already more than impressed with her new ability. 

“Blake’s looking good today.” Ruby said, her eyes quietly turning towards Blake. 

“Oh, she always looks good!” Yang said, wrapping an arm around Blake. “Heh. She’s a pretty kitty.” 

“Er…” Blake stared awkwardly at Yang, quietly trying to move her arm away unsuccessfully. 

Ruby looked over at Weiss with a similar smile as the one she gave Yang. “Isn’t Blake adorable, Weiss?” Ruby asked, her eyes flashing again. 

“I-I mean!” Weiss’s cheeks blushed hot pink. She grew closer to Blake. “Yeah… a little.” 

“Sexy?” Ruby asked, a smug grin on her face. 

“Y-yes…” Weiss admitted, her legs squirming. 

“Um, guys?” Blake asked, more than a little flustered at the sudden attention. Ruby just snickered and left them to figure out where things go. She had a date to go attend to after all. Class let out, and it was going to be dinner time. Ruby knew it would be her chance to meet. 

She sat right where she did just a day ago at lunch. The seat was nostalgic even though it had only been used once before by her. Her heart was fluttering again, and that burning feeling had never really gone away, but it felt so different when she was put back right where it had started. She stared down at her food, gently taking a few bites from her salad and sipping at her cup of soup. 

With some time to herself, the newly made succubus relaxed. She knew she had changed. Her thoughts were a little different. Much of her thoughts were the same, but it felt like they evolved. Maybe what she was now was just something that was hiding inside of her, waiting for the time to come out and blossom. Some of it was a little scary, but Ruby had nearly forgotten how to feel fear. Excitement reigned, mischief suggested, and lust controlled. She’d have whatever she wanted, have as much fun as she deemed, and so long as no one was hurt, she’d be happy. The only thing that troubled her was what she could do now… 

As soon as Pyrrha sat down in front of her, Ruby expressed as much. “I can control minds and hearts.” Ruby explained, not sure how else to start the conversation. It was the only fear she had, and the world was just feeling so fresh and exciting. She wanted to ditch that feeling and get her new amazing life going. “I know I’ve done it your mind a few times now. I almost can’t help it, but… I’m scared. What if I made you love me? Without even knowing… Just the little things I’ve said…” 

“Well, isn’t that how love works?” Pyrrha asked, shaking her head in a reassuring way. Her hands went over the table and grabbed Ruby’s hands. “I always loved how you talked. How you approached situations. I don’t think you had mind control powers back then, or else I would have noticed so much sooner how I felt. I almost wish you could have controlled my mind, because you knew how you felt so much sooner, huh?” 

Ruby felt a tear in the corner of her eye. She let go of Pyrrha’s hand to brush it away and hurriedly grabbed her hand again, afraid it would go away. A tear replaced the one that was cleaned and Ruby nodded desperately. “F-for so long.” 

“So long. And I kept you waiting.” Pyrrha said. “I made you confused and desperate. But you were always there, patiently waiting to see what my mind went to. If I never gave you that note… Where would you be now?” 

“Waiting still…” Ruby confessed. 

“Waiting for this silly old Pyrrha to get her head together.” Pyrrha laughed to herself. “I always have a hard time reading people. They’re enigmas to me. I don’t know what’s behind a smile. I know when people mean right and wrong, but all those little details in between feel impossible. My feelings are always so blunt, so when I started to feel love. Well, it was odd. And I couldn’t see your love because I only know those intense, defined emotions. 

“That’s why when we made love… When we fucked… Nothing ever made so much sense before. I sent you that note to discover how you felt, but instead I discovered how I should feel.” Pyrrha leaned forward and kissed Ruby. Kissed Ruby as intensely as Ruby wanted before. Pyrrha climbed on top of the table and pushed her invisible cock inside of Ruby’s mouth. Ruby cooed, so overtaken by her lust. She just had to suck it for a few times. She went down on it desperately. Pyrrha slid her cock and took her seat. “Your magic is pretty useful after all, isn’t it?~” 

“Hahaha…” Ruby gasped, her head catching back up with what just happened. “Yeah.” Ruby smiled, a blush on her cheeks. “Human food tastes really bad now. I could barely eat the soup. I was afraid I wouldn’t have a meal tonight…” 

“Oh?” Pyrrha smiled. “Well, you know how you can arrange for us to get a real dinner going, right?” 

Ruby smiled, rising from her seat, nodding. She cleared her throat, looking out over the bustling mess hall. “Wow! It’s so nice outside today! Maybe we should go outside and eat and not hear anything inside!” 

Suddenly, everyone rose. Guided by crystal clarity, every single student in the mess hall took their trays and went out the door. All of them echoed Ruby’s sentiment, chatting happily about just how bright and sunny it was outside. Soon the mess hall was completely empty, with not so much as a teacher or a lunch lady to disturb them. 

“You’re scary good at that.” Pyrrha laughed. 

“I promise to not use it on you.” Ruby said. “Now that I’m aware of it.” 

“Oh? Is that so?” Pyrrha laughed, standing up from her table and starting to head for the exit. “I just remembered, actually! I have some homework that needs doing…” Pyrrha’s little stunt made Ruby’s heart hurt until she came across the humor of it. 

“Get back here and let drain your dick dry!” Ruby growled playfully.

Pyrhha stopped in her tracks and quickly turned around. She licked her lips and walked back down the aisle like the queen whore of the brothel, her hips dominating, her clothes falling to the wayside until all that is left is a ripped pale beauty with a swinging horse dick between her legs. She presents her cock to Ruby. “Wow, you are very good at that.” 

“I’m still impressed myself.” Ruby confessed, sizing up that big fat cock now that the invisiblity spell could vanish. Ruby’s body returned to its succubus form in a burst of pink flames. Her disguise away, she was free to emote with her twisting adorable tail, her bone high heels clicking against the floor as she circled Pyrrha like a shark. She licked her black lips, her red eyes sizing Pyrrha up proper. 

Ruby fell to her knees in front of that cock, letting it push against her face. “I’m in charge~” Ruby cooes. 

“You’re in charge.” Pyrrha says. 

“This cock is mine. You can’t masturbate. You can never f-fuck anyone else! Only me!” 

“Only you.” Pyrrha said. 

“I love you.” Ruby cooed. 

Without a hint of that hypnotic tone Ruby’s victims had, Pyrrha parroted, “I love you too.” 

Ruby thrust her head down on that cock, letting that monster fill her up. Pyrrha moaned out, letting herself go as loud as she could. After all, everyone just right outside wouldn’t be able to hear them, even with the windows cracked. Ruby thrust her head back and forth, her throat bulging cutely. Ruby gasped for air, taking a break to just flick her tongue across the head idly. “I can still taste some of the cum from this morning. Like, it’s this essence that I think you’re dick is just emanating. Like warmth from a fireplace. I really, really like the flavor.” 

“How does it taste?” Pyrrha asks. “I got a finger full during study break and it was really bitter and salty.” 

“It tastes like a creamy sauce you’d put on a fresh chocolate cake. It’s really warm, and sugary. Not too sugary. It’s that really satisfying sweetness you only get from stuff that’s been baked slowly, churned and cooked by a professional chef~” Ruby licked longer down the cock, wrapping her tongue around the girth. “I love it~ I never want to eat anything else.” 

“That is romantic, yes?” Pyrrha asked, puzzled by the statement, but bemused. 

“Yes, very~” Ruby laughed, plugging her throat on that dick again. 

The sloppy sounds of Ruby going to town on the cock echoed through the empty mess hall. Ruby was more than eager to suck Pyrrha completely dry. The poor warrioress still wasn’t very used to her brand new dick, so everything her little succubus was doing to her was driving her wild. Ruby didn’t feel the tiniest bit guilty. As much as she loved it when Pyrrha was forceful, the succubus was starting to grow even fonder of a more understandable aspect. Control. It was fun to make Pyrrha twist her face, to buck her hips, to just react exactly as Ruby wanted her to. Ruby twisted her tail mischievously, flicking it against her own ass to make it jiggle. Pyrrha winced at every teasing sight, a little pre leaking into Ruby’s throat whenever she reacted. 

Ruby sucked away like she had a meeting to get to, pushing her head down harder against that cock. She sipped down every drop of pre that came slithering out from the flared head of the horse dick. She flicked her tongue hungrily, cooing in delight at the flavor, like she was eating ice cream. 

It was only a few more thrusts before Pyrrha popped. Ruby sounded out in delight, surprised at how fast it worked, but was absolutely delighted to get her meal a little faster than expected. She held her mouth open and used both hands to wring that cock dry. “Soooo good~” Ruby cooed out, ecstatic at the flavor. “You came so quick~” 

“I could not help it. Hah, I’ve been pent up all day!” Pyrrha said, her eyes looking away in a little bit of a bashful state. “All I could do all day was think about you…” 

“And~” Ruby teased. 

“And what?” Pyrrha asked. 

“What part of me?~” Ruby asked, her face twisted into a taunting grin. 

Pyrrha’s cock wiggled back to full staff. “I don’t know…” Pyrrha said. 

“Tell me~” Ruby ordered. 

“Your ass.” Pyrrha said. 

That was all the information Ruby needed. She bent right over, her clothes vanishing from her body in a burst of pink flames. She raised her cute red ass up into the air, letting it jiggle a little, her spade tail rising as high as it could to show her pucker and her needy slit. She bent forward, showing just how flexible she was, her head peeking out between her legs, her hands wrapped around her legs. “This one?~” She asked, waving her ass tauntingly, pointing at her pucker with the tip of her tail. 

Pyrrha made her reply loud and clear by plugging that ass up with horse dick. Ruby, being her brand new elastic self, spreading quickly enough for that cock to make a good home inside her. Ruby discovered her new lust driven body was pretty much a slut for cock in any hole. Her ass was completely distinguishable from the feeling her slit gave her, the only difference was that everything was much tighter. 

That very same tightness would give Pyrrha a much steeper challenge for learning how to use her cock. Every push had to be much more controlled and certain. There was no room for Pyrrha to be clumsy or else she might just pop right out and have to start all over again. Ruby’s tail tied loosely around Pyrrha’s waist. Ruby summoned a table over from one of the walls to come to her aide as a support. She had her hands down on the table, holding herself up so ass access was nice and easy. The table ached as the two slowly grew faster. Pyrrha’s hands on Ruby’s waist squeezed down tightly. Pyrrha thrust as hard as she could then, with her tightened grasp just a warning of what was to come. 

“Mmm, that’s it~!” Ruby moaned. “Harder~ C’mon, you can’t break me no matter how hard you try!” Ruby gasped. “You’re mine, and I’m yours forever. So go! Go all out~!” Pyrrha nodded, sweat already dripping down her forehead, her abs flexing as she kept moving. She braced her knees, and pushed so hard it almost broke the table. Ruby winced, a song of pleasure escaping her lips. Now she was being just as loud as Pyrrha. The thought made her laugh as she braced for what was to come as Pyrrha got into the exact right rhythm. 

Humping away, Pyrrha’s face grew more tense as she was getting closer. Ruby was fairly certain that the bit of cum she coerced earlier was nothing but the tip of the iceberg. Oh Pyrrha was probably holding back a real motherload for Ruby to get filled with. Ruby shoved her rear back, her ass still wobbling along. “I love you so much.” Ruby cooed. “You’re making me the luckiest girl in the world~” 

And she came. Pyrrha had just one more good thrust in her, and the rest were just tiny milking thrusts as she let her orgasm wrack her and her head spew her load. The cum was heavy, enough of a load was present to make Ruby feel like she just finished a feast. She fell to the floor, gasping gently. She let the cum puddle out over her, a few extra flicks of Pyrrha’s cock earning a motherlode just as big as the own she spewed. Ruby shoved her hefty tits against each other, letting the cum cover her big ample red breasts.

Suddenly, a spell was surrounding Ruby, and a very angry Headmistress Glynda had the pair separated. 

…

Pyrrha still remembered that day as clearly as she could. She relived it in her dreams and in every idle moment where she was alone with her thoughts. Glynda had them both given a lecture and Ruby was taken away. No matter how hard Pyrrha asked, demanded, screamed to be told where Ruby was, she was not allowed. They “cured” Pyrrha of her new growth, taking away the gift Ruby had given her to teach her how to really be in charge. 

Some nights she had dreams where she swore Ruby visited her. They’d both be naked, swimming in an endless ocean that’s always warm as a blanket. In that weightless void of shimmering blue waves, with streams of sun breaking through the waves to illuminate the ocean that went on forever on all ends, they’d meet. Ruby would swim forward forcefully and hug Pyrrha. Pyrrha would openly sob into her chest, and Ruby would tell her to be strong, that everything would be okay. Pyrrha would wake up, her pillow wet, her heart aching, Ruby’s warmth still on her. Pyrrha wished she knew if Ruby could actually affect dreams or not. 

And some days she’d swear Ruby was still there, hiding somewhere on campus. Hiding herself with powers. She’d have to be consoled by either a professor or Yang. Those two had become close. “Ruby visits me in my dreams too.” Yang explained one day, petting Blake’s head as she napped on her lap. “She tells me to be good, that she’ll see me again soon… And y’know what, I believe my dreams. I know if Ruby is still okay, and if she really is a really powerful sex demon, making me hear stuff is probably the easiest thing for her! My sister is crazy talented like that!” 

Pyrrha got through Beacon and graduated with the high honors that were promised to her. She turned down a lot of chances to start a new relationship. She knew the one she wanted would be waiting for her. She had to be. But she never came. Years went by, and still no sign. Pyrrha tried to move on after graduation, earning a reputation as an amazing huntress, as a warrior to be trusted, as a friend you’d want by your side. 

Then one night there was a knock at her door. Pyrrha was older and more mature looking, really becoming that great warrior goddess people saw in her, still filled with youth. When she opened the door, she was greeted by a hooded girl who quickly quirked her head up to show her eyes beneath the hood. As soon as their eyes met, Ruby’s eyes flooded with tears. “H-hey. Remember me?” 

“Ruby!” Pyrrha grabbed her as fast as she could and brought her inside. She slammed the door shut and hugged her so tightly. She collapsed against the girl, her face covered in tears streaming down her face. “Y-you’ve been gone for so looooooong!!!” Pyrrha bawled. She’d be strong for so long. Every day with the same stone face, with the same resolution to be strong for those damn dreams that haunted her and taunted her with everything she wanted! And after all this time of giving up on promises, of pretending she never felt love before and never wanted to again, the promise was fulfilled. Ruby was just as much a mess as Pyrrha. The two had minutes pass where all they could do was cry until they mustered the strength to reassure the other, patting their head and holding them close. 

“They sent me to a specialist,” Ruby explained. “I had to learn from someone who had been a succubus much longer than me. She was incredibly kind, but the very first thing she did was show me just how powerful mind control was. When I woke up, it was a month earlier, and I had been working at a book store, took up a whole new name, led a new life. Scarlet Sin was the name I had. Hahaha, I didn’t recognize a thing I had anymore.” 

Pyrrha looked on, nodding along as she heard the story. 

Ruby seemed nervous to be leading the story, but if she was the one who led the crazy life. Pyrrha just did exactly what was expected of her. When Ruby couldn’t move the conversation over to Pyrrha, she took the lead again. “So after that, she started teaching me more about my powers, about what a succubus even is. I learned how to change other people, how all my powers only work to bring out people’s true desires. You only grew a horse cock because it represented something you disliked about yourself.” 

That made a lot more sense than it should have. “I suppose I see why. Strength, determination… I wanted more control.”

“The same goes for my mind control. I can only make people do something that could absolutely happen. I couldn’t make a fisherman cheat on his wife, but I could make him give away his catch to poor children. All I can do is bring out true emotions in everything I do.”

“…So…” Pyrrha smirked. “You really want to run that kind of store, huh?” 

“H-hey now! It was SUCH a cool job!” Ruby retorted, then quickly got flustered when she realized how loudly she was protecting that shop. “Anyways… I was also taught how to manipulate dreams… The second she taught me I started testing it on you like crazy. The only problem with that is you don’t remember anything you do in the dream world…” Ruby looked over at Pyrrha with desperate need in her eyes. Her eyes were equal parts silver and red, like glowing moons erupting into flames. “Did you get them?” 

“Every single one!” Pyrrha said, the tears starting against as she tugged Ruby closer. “Damn it all, every single last one!” 

They laughed for a while, sharing some of their weirder stories. Blake and Yang and Weiss all got together at some point over the course of the school year. Ruby actually had tried to sneak into Beacon a few times, but was always just a step away from finding Pyrrha on the days she had come. Pyrrha had never dated again, and Ruby only had sex when it was a part of her teachings. “My teacher would go out and fuck a lot of people, and then come back and let me drink from her dick. It was so unsexy, though! She always called herself mama bird.” 

“That is pretty silly.” Pyrrha said. “Perhaps you could use something to make you feel sexy again?” Pyrrha asked, tossing her shirt to the side. Ruby’s eyes went wide, looking up and down over Pyrrha. Her breasts were bigger. Her body was fitter. She was a gorgeous woman, a goddess fully grown. Ruby was no slouch herself. Her tits were certainly bigger than Yang’s, her waist and hips so pristinely perfect she almost seemed more painting than person. Ruby slithered forward to plant a kiss on Pyrrha’s lips. The second she did, it was a match lit in oil. 

Lips met and smushed against each other. They were naked in seconds. They were in the bed room in nanoseconds. They rubbed their forms against each other, spreading their legs and scissoring until they were squirting like crazy. That was all a blur, a lost moment in time where nothing but lust guided them through it all. Ruby grinning and raised a claw right at Pyrrha’s loins. “Make it grow.” Pyrrha ordered. “I want a dick so big you won’t ever walk again. I want to break my succubus back in. After all, that is what I’m trained to do~ To defeat monsters like you.” 

Ruby smiled. “Oh you foolish human. There is no way you can force me to ever give a weapon to my enemy-“ 

“Do it.” Pyrrha ordered. Ruby grunted and gave in to her command.

Pink flames swirled around Pyrrha’s crotch. This was the first time Pyrrha got to see how the process actually went down. The length started to sprout. It seemed much thicker than Pyrrha remembered, which probably made since she was a fair deal bigger than before. That cock would have had to have grown with her if she had never gotten rid of it. And in an instant, it was grown right back, all dark and veiny. Pyrrha put her hands across it, jerking up and down the length of it, overwhelmed with nostalgia, a very true nostalgia, a feeling that something that was once completely absent was back. Pyrrha glanced at Ruby and pounced on top of her, pushing her cock as hard as she could inside of her. 

Her hips flared back and pushed forward with as much force as she could bring out. Ruby was clearly overwhelmed. How long had it been since she had true sex? Sex that was so brutal only a lover could get away with it. There were big pink hearts in Ruby’s eyes. She let herself loose, letting herself get fucked into dust. Pyrrha grinded as hard as she could, humping back and forth as old words rang in her ears. She could still hear Ruby egging her on back in that cafeteria, back on the day where she lost her. Pyrrha gritted her teeth through the pain and fucked all the harder, dragging her nails across Ruby’s shimmering red back, just to do something to remind her that this was real. This wasn’t a dream. This was Ruby, the real Ruby. And she was so happy. 

She came inside Ruby for the first time in years. Pyrrha fell backwards onto her rear, gasping for breath. “G-got any other tricks, demon girl?” Pyrrha asked. “You must have learned something that would really drive me wild, right?” 

“Oh, a thing or two.” Ruby grinned. She closed her eyes and focused. Suddenly, out of a plume of pink fire, a second Ruby was sharing the bed with the other two. The twin red demons giggled, pushing their tits up against each other, encapsulating Pyrrha’s cock against those plump breasts. Pyrrha went quiet, so completely satisfied with how her teasing had rewarded her so. She’d just let them work. 

The pair worked steadily, flaring their tongues back and forth, taking turns to lick up that cum coated cock like a big ice cream cone. Faster and faster still, the pair played with themselves to make the absolute best show they could for Pyrrha. Pyrrha slowly rose back up and grabbed on of them by the head and force her to deep throat her. That one did it with a stoic expression, only reacting by her eyes bugging up a little, and spit running down the sides of her mouth. The other Ruby licked near the base of the cock, dragging her tongue up and down Pyrrha’s abs. Pyrrha steadily forced the girl’s head up and down, milking her dick clean on that big red cock holster. 

Pleased with their cleaning, Pyrrha pushed the pair on top of each other so their slits were aligned perfect. Pyrrha pushed her cock between the pair of folds. Both of the twins moaned loudly, that cock pushing its tip all the way to their pillowy tits, spraying beads of pre out from the tip. The two pushed their tits hard up against the cock they were cooperating on, the pair grinding their red pussies hard against each other and that dick in the middle of them. They wrapped their tails together, cooing happily. “Cum~” They chanted in tandem. “Cum on us~ Pleaaaase~” And after years of not hearing that voice, it was more than enough to be the catalyst that pushed Pyrrha over the edge. At last, she came again. Covering the pair in a thick coat of cum. 

Ruby’s twin vanished, leaving only a Ruby laying on her back. Pyrrha was fast, crawling on top of her, putting her hands around her throat. “You’re mine.” Pyrrha said, groaning in her afterglow as pleasure ruled her mind. “You’re never leaving me again. I do not care what you have to do. You are staying. You are never leaving me again. Never again!” 

“R-right!” Ruby said. 

“Right mistress!” Pyrrha ordered. 

“Yes Mistress!” Ruby replied, her heart beating faster. 

“Make a collar where my hand is.” Pyrrha said. “Make it say something that I know means you’ll never leave.” 

Ruby knodded, closing her eyes to focus on the spell. Pink steam emenated from the space between Pyrrha’s hands. Pyrrha could feel the leather material just beneath her palm. It was smooth, and a little chilly. Pyrrha parted her hands, excited to stare down at the black leather that was tight around Ruby’s throat. On her little name plate was engraved, “Pyrrha’s Cum Whore.” Pyrrha smiled and kissed the nameplate. 

“Welcome back.”


End file.
